Ruby's Birthday
by Skidous
Summary: Today is Ruby's Birthday. She should be happy and having a big party right? Wrong. Today is a Grimm (pun intended) day for Ruby and Weiss wants to know why. White Rose (R/W) and hints of Bumblebee (B/Y). Rated T for Lesbianism and to be Safe. One-Shot INCLUDES INFORMATION TO THE SEQUEL TO 'FINS RED FLOWER'


**AN READ THIS: Hey guys, what's up. I know I've been away and not been writing, but it's just been school and stuff. My holidays have started and I decided to write a One-Shot for the Anime RWBY made by RoosterTeeth and directed by Monty Oum. Now, if you haven't been watching this show, then something is seriously wrong with you. I SERIOUSLY recommend that you watch this show because it is a fantastic anime. If you don't like those types of shows that's ok. But there is also something I would like to note.**

**For all of my Followers and/or Favorite-ers of me as an author or to my first and most successful Fanfiction 'Finns Red Flower'. This is for you. It has been almost a year since the story was last updated. So I have decided that when it is the 27th of October in Australia (yes, I'm an Aussie I will bring out the first chapter to the Sequel of 'Finns Red Flower'. Please hold your Fan-gasms till the end...good, now I don't know exactly how it will go in-terms of updating the story, but it wont be as long chapter wise but maybe a little shorter, but with LONG chapters and the story itself is written on the spot. Without further rambling on, I present my readers with**

**Ruby's Birthday**

Ruby's Birthday

Ruby was waking up from bed, which was precariously hung above Weiss' bed. Normally, she would jump out of bed and be ready for the day, running at it head on, or at least until she had eaten breakfast, then she would be bored out of her brains in class. She was trying to do her best with her studies, with help from the Schnee Heiress, but today was her birthday. She slowly got out of bed and changed into her regular clothes, not her uniform. Weiss was waking up as Ruby was about to exit their dorm.

"Ruby, why aren't you in uniform? We have classes today. Are you thinking of ditching classes you dolt?" Weiss asked, getting quite annoyed, and loud enough to wake Yang. Ruby just sighed sorrowfully and exited the dorm. Yang knew what that sigh meant and before Weiss could even move, Yang stopped her.

"Weiss, don't, it's Ruby's Birthday today." Yang whispered, not wanting to wake her girlfriend sleeping in her bed (**AN Yes, I made them a couple already, Review me if you want me to write a One-Shot on that**) and Weiss was confused.

"What's that have to do with classes?" she asked and Yang sighed

"I can't tell you myself, I only found out about it a couple months before I got accepted to Beacon. She's got permission from Ozpin to take off classes y'know. They let her take the day off." and Weiss was now guilty for yelling at the younger team leader. Yes, she had grown closer to the girl, to the extent of _liking _her in the way that Yang felt for Blake.

The remaining people from Team RWBY got changed and went to classes.

Ruby we sitting under a tree in Beacon listening to her headphones, wondering whether or not to tell Weiss about her birthday and it's significance to her. And after an hour of thinking, she decided that it was something she could trust with the heiress. Ruby was also feeling a strange attraction to the girl. Yang knows that Ruby is gay (**AN What?...I can make her gay if I want to...SHUT UP! **) and Ruby has dated girls from Signal, but she was feeling something stronger than what she felt when she was dating them. She then went back to her music and her thoughts of her birthday.

Weiss had finished her classes for the day, as had Blake and Yang, who immediately after class decided to enter the nearest closet. Weiss, didn't even want to think about that. She got into her room and found Ruby sitting on her bed, still as sad as she was in the morning.

"Weiss, I have something to tell you." Ruby began, still scared about telling Weiss.

"Ruby, you can tell me anything." Weiss smiled warmly at Ruby and she began to speak.

"Well, you know that I'm Yang's adopted sister, that much is obvious, but..." Ruby paused her eyes tearing up "The reason I was *Sob* w-was because my mother died." she finished, her sobs quiet and whimpered, tear falling on her knees as her hands were clutching in fists and her legs.

"I'm so sorry Ruby." Weiss said, feeling sympathy for the young girl as she knows the pains of not having her family around

"That's not all," Ruby said, still sniffling, "She died...on my birthday..." she finished. Ruby now was balling her eyes out into her hands. Weiss had never seen the leader of her team so weak and vulnerable. Weiss hugged Ruby, who immediately clung to Weiss and cried into her uniform. Weiss couldn't care less right at that moment

"Why...w-w-why d-did she h-have to leave m-m-me." Ruby finally got out amongst the sobs. Weiss was slowly petting the black and red girl's hair.

"She didn't want to leave you Ruby, I know it. You're a kind, beautiful person who I li-" Weiss began but stopped herself, she almost confessed to Ruby her feelings. Ruby had stopped crying and looked at her.

"Weiss..." Ruby said softly, Weiss now changing from a pale face to one tinged red. "Weiss, do you...like me?" she asked. Weiss was now completely red faced, red like roses, red like Ruby. Ruby didn't know what else to do. So she kissed Weiss. Weiss was shocked, wide-eyed at the contact of Ruby's lips on hers. Weiss then melted into the kiss, savoring the sweet taste of Ruby's lips. They slowly broke the kiss, both embarrassed.

"I take that as a yes" Ruby smiled and giggled, Weiss found it cute, brushing the girls hair behind her ear.

"Ruby, if you don't mind me asking, would you like, to go...on a date...tomorrow?" Weiss asked, cautiously and scared. Ruby simply pecked Weiss on the cheek, stood up and left the room, not before winking at Weiss. As the door closed Weiss yelled

"I'll take that as a yes!" and then Weiss squealed, which was very unlike her.

Yang and Blake were walking back to the dorm, Blake's hair disheveled while Yang's hair was completely the same.

"How do you keep you hair like that Yang?" Blake asked and she grinned

"I just fix it as much as I can to keep it the same, I want to look sexy for my girlfriend." Yang said and gently slapped Blake's butt, cause her to blush. They noticed Ruby skipping down the hall, which was odd for Yang, knowing about what this day meant for Ruby.

"I'll see you in the Dorm Blake." Yang said and ran after Ruby, screaming her name to get her attention, Blake just laughed and entered the dorm to find a squealing Weiss. Blake was blunt and to the point

"Are you dating Ruby now?"

10 Years Later

The 25 Year old Huntress with Black hair with White and Red streaks was standing on the Snowy Cliff, she had her red hood up and was staring at the ground, and knelt.

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a while, I've just come to say my final goodbye. I will visit, but I have just wanted to say that I have moved on, I realized that you didn't want to leave me but you did. I have accepted that now. I've met someone you would've really liked to meet. I hope you're ok with how I turned out. I finally did it too. I became a Huntress, I was Valedictorian as well. I hope you're proud of me. I love you. Goodbye Mom." Ruby said as she stood up from the grave stone.

It read '_Here lies Summer Rose, a dedicated mother and huntress, who defended the land of Vale in it's time of need. "Thus Kindly I Scatter"_' At the bottom marked her birth date and the day she died. A 27 year old Huntress stood next to her, wearing a white hood. She smiled at her.

"Now you have something else to celebrate on your birthday. Our wedding" Weiss said smiling. Yes, on her birthday 10 years ago they started dating, and a year after leaving Beacon, Weiss proposed to Ruby. The couple walked away from the grave stone

"So, Weiss, would you be ok if we had a child? Like, a real one? I actually have a brother, I found him not too long ago. Maybe he can..." Ruby began but Weiss interrupted

"I would love to." She said, already knowing where she was heading. Ruby smiled and Weiss kissed her passionately. They then went back to their home.

**How was that. I hope it was long enough. Please PM me with any suggestions, review it, favorite it follow me for more stories and for the Squeal to 'Finns Red Flower'  
****Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


End file.
